


Matchmaking

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Temporary Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if any characterization is off and if I made any spelling errors. If this does well enough then I will post more:)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbors

**3rd Person P.O.V.**  
The day that the Novak family moved in across the street from the Winchester house was an ordinary day. Dean was on the couch with his feet on the coffee table watching TV as usual and Sam was studying next to him complaining about the volume.  
"Dean can you turn that down?" Sam had to shout over the noise that the TV was making. He didn't even think Dean liked this show.  
"Nope. C'mon get your nose out of the book and do something fun for once." Dean replied.  
"I have a college to get into Dean. You might not care that we have a test on Monday but I do." Sam said.  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's the weekend, you can study tomorrow. I don't understand how you would rather be here studying then on a date with that one chick. She seemed pretty into you for some reason."  
"Her name is Ruby. And we're just friends. I have a girlfriend."  
"Right, Jessica. Well can I have Ruby then." Sam decided to ignore Dean until he eventually got tired of talking, which could take a while. After a while, Dean got bored of bothering Sam and went to find something to eat, leaving Sam in peace. Just as Sam was getting used to the silence, Dean came back into the living room. "Hey, did you know that someone is moving in across the street." Sam looked up from his book. He didn't think anybody would buy the house across the street, it had been empty for years and no one bought it. The brothers both went over to the window to see who had finally bought the house. "I wonder if it's some hot chick." Dean said. Sam wasn't really surprised, there were three thing that Dean liked the most and that was, in no specific order; Women, food, and his '67 Chevy Impala that their dad had given him. He simply rolled his eyes and looked across the street at his new neighbors. There were a lot of people over there and Sam couldn't tell if some of them were movers or part of the family. He knew that the two adults that looked to be supervising things were probably the parents and that the boy watching the others was probably their kid but everyone else was doing something. "That's a lot of people." Sam said after they went away from the window. "Yeah, did you see the one girl with the red hair? She was hot, I hope she lives there." Dean said.  
"Why do I even bother talking to you?" Sam said. Before dean could come up with a witty response, there were three knocks at the door. "It's probably the neighbors." Sam said.  
"Obviously." Dean said as he walked to the door. He answered it and the first thing that he noticed about the guy in the door was that despite how much older he looked from across the street, he was actually about his age. As Dean stared, the boy at the door did the same, with a look of confusion on his face as if he didn't know what to do next. Sam walked up behind Dean and was a little creeped out by the staring.  
He was about to say something when out of nowhere another kid showed up. "C'mon Cas, we talked about the whole staring thing. It freaks people out." Dean and the first kid, who Sam assumed was Cas, blinked and looked at the other kid, Sam assumed they were related. Cas looked at his feet shyly and mumbled, "Sorry."  
The newer kid began talking again, "So, I'm Gabriel Novak and this is my brother, Castiel. We're your neighbors, well, some of them. There's also Anna, Uriel, Lucifer,Michael, and Jimmy." It was up to Sam to respond because Dean had apparently decided to shut up now. "You're named after angels?" He asked. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes slightly before saying, "Yes, some of us are named after angles. Our parents thought it would be cool, or something like that." Sam could tell that Gabriel didn't seem to like that he was named after an angel and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, who are you then."  
"I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Dean looked up from the ground and mumbled something along the lines of 'hey' and continued to act shy. Sam was confused by his sudden change of character but chose to ignore it for now. "Do you want to come inside?" Sam asked. Gabriel answered him by smiling and walking inside inside followed by Castiel. Sam shut the door behind them and led them to the living room. Sam noticed that Gabriel was probably the same age as him and that he seemed more social than his brother, Castiel, who was still staring intensely at the floor. Dean was still being weird so it was up to Sam to try and make small talk between Gabriel. 'Great' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any characterization is off and if I made any spelling errors. If this does well enough then I will post more:)


	2. School

**Dean's POV**  
"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam asked as soon as he was done leading Castiel and his brother out the door after small talk that could only be described as pathetic.  
"What was what?" Maybe if I act like I don't know what he's talking about, he'll drop the subject. No such luck.  
"You spaced out. You never space out like that. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Sam said. He's probably just upset because of the small talk.  
I audibly sigh before answering honestly, "I don't know Sam." Sam was obviously still mad because he scoffed and went upstairs, I could hear the door shutting and figured that he went to his room. He probably thought that I was lying, but that was probably on the list of most truthful things I've ever said. I have absolutely no idea what happened. I, Dean Winchester, was reduced to a nervous little kid because of some kid in a trench coat. And not just any kid, but a boy. I've never given guys a second look when I pass them, but this was different. His eyes were absolutely amazing and I found myself staring at them more than once. He also looked like he'd never even heard of a brush because his hair was everywhere and it looked like he just woke up. He was also adorably shy. When I opened the door we both just silently stared at each other, I've never done anything like that before, not even with a girl. That was the weird part. I've never been attracted to guys before. Chicks were hot and I was straight. 'Well then what do you call what just happened then?' I asked myself. 'Im straight. I know that.' I decided I should avoid Castiel whenever it was possible. 'That will prevent that from ever happening again.' I smiled to myself at my solution and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.   
          **Sam's POV**  
What would've made Dean do that? I haven't seen him like that since he had that crush a couple years ago. Wait. He started doing that after the first kid, Castiel, came up. Could Dean like him? No, that can't be it. He's definitely straight. But it was at least worth checking out. I need to make sure that Dean spends as much time as possible with Castiel to be sure though, and that means I need to talk to Gabriel or his other siblings. Is it worth it? Definitely, I'm pretty sure that he likes him anyway so it's not like it's going to be too hard, right?  
      **3rd person POV**  
Sam was wrong about it being easy. It had been three days and Dean was keeping his promise to himself and not going anywhere near Castiel. Also, unlike his brother, Castiel was always hard to find. Gabriel, on the other hand, somehow managed to always be there. Sam was frustrated but he took it as proof that Dean liked Castiel. What other reason would he have for avoiding him, it's not like he talked to him enough to form hatred for him. Sam was hoping that he'd have a better shot at school, it was Monday and they had a test today. Sam had studied whenever he had the free time, Dean, however, did not. He was presently trying to make up for lost time by cramming as much information as he could in the three minutes they had before they had to leave. “You know, Dean, you're never going to be able to remember enough in three minutes to pass the test.” Sam said.  
"Shut up, Sammy." was the only response he got from Dean.  
Sam rolled his eyes and continued getting ready for school. "Hurry up Dean, we have to leave in a minute."  
"Yeah,yeah. Just give me a second and wait outside will you?" Dean shot back.  
Sam picked up his books and muttered, 'Jerk' under his breath before going out to the porch to wait for Dean. He looked across the street at the Novaks' house just in time to see Gabriel and Castiel run out. Castiel looked like he was yelling at Gabriel and Gabriel was just laughing it of. Sam noticed how when the sunlight hit Gabriel just right, it made him look like he had a halo. Sam appreciated the irony of that, the kid who was named after an angel looked like he had a halo. At that moment Gabriel looked across the street and looked at Sam. He said something to Castiel, who was still yelling and walking away, and began to cross the street. 'Great. More awkward conversations with Gabriel.' Sam thought, 'Where the hell is Dean, We're going to be late.'  
"Hey." Gabriel said when he reached Sam.  
 "Hey Gabe." Sam replied.  
"Huh, that's new," Gabriel said, he was referring to Sam calling him 'Gabe'. Sam switched off of that subject before Gabriel could say anything else about it. "So, what's Castiel upset about?"   
"Huh? Oh, Cassi's just upset that I 'made him late'. Which I didn't, by the way." Gabriel said.   
"Oh. What did you do that made him think that you made him late?" Sam inquired. 'At this rate we're all going to be late if Dean doesn't hurry up'.   
"Well, I-" Gabriel was cut off by Dean, who had just came outside.  
"C'mon Sammy, we're going to be late." he said quickly as he went to the impala. Sam, grateful for the interruption that saved him from a full conversation, began to walk towards the passengers side.  
"Hey, uh, Dean," Gabe called out. Dean looked over at him. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" He asked.  
Dean thought for a second before saying, "I guess. Get in the back."  
Gabriel did so and they left the Winchester house to go to school. Dean put in a random tape and they began to drive. By the time they got there, they had a minute to get to their classes, which was bad news for Gabriel since he didn't get his schedule from the main office yet.  
"See ya Sammy." Dean called back as he sprinted down the hallway, his class was on the other side of the school, Sam doubted he'd make it there in time.  
Sam was about to start running to his class too, when Gabriel asked him to come to the office with him to get his schedule. Sam didn't understand why Gabe wanted him to go with him because he knew for a fact that Gabriel wasn't shy, but he went any way.  
The secretary at the desk greeted them with a smile. She was one of the nice secretaries, one of the few secretaries that don't hate the students.  
"Hello Sammy." she said. She was the only person, besides Dean, that he would let call him 'Sammy'.  
"Hello Mrs.Jones, how are you?" Sam replied.  
"I'm great Sam, thanks for asking. Who's this you got with you?" she asked gesturing towards Gabriel.  
Gabriel walked up to the desk and smiled. "Hi, I'm Gabriel Novak." he offered up his hand for a handshake and Mrs.Jones shook it.  
"You're on of the new kids then, right?" she asked.  
"Yup." he answered.  
Mrs.Jones typed some things into her computer before printing something from the printer on her desk.  
"Here's your schedule then," she said, handing the piece of paper to Gabriel, "Your first class is reading. Also here's a late pass for both of you." Sam and Gabriel took the passes from her before thanking her and leaving.  
"Let me see your schedule." Sam said shortly after leaving the office.  
Gabriel surrendered the piece of paper to Sam, who read over it before handing it back and saying, "We have every class together." Gabriel smiled at this news and they continued walking to their class in silence.


	3. Classes

_****Dean's P.O.V**** _

I ran into class a second too late, literally. "You're late." Mr.Oswald, the math teacher, said. I hate him. He's the only teacher in this hell hole who would give detention for being a second late.

"Sorry, sir." I replied calmly, "It won't happen again."

"Isn't that what you said last time, Dean. And the time before that, and the time before that. You might as well live in the detention hall, you certainly spend enough time in it."

I took that as a sign that I had detention, again. Great. Just as Mr.Oswald was about to begin his lesson, the door opened again. Everyone looked over to see who it was. I looked over and recognized him instantly. Unfortunately for him, he was late.

"Ahh, Mr.Novak, late on your first day are we?" Mr.Oswald said. Damn this guy was a douche.

"Sorry. I have a note from the office." he said as he walked over and handed him the note. I swear I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he realized he couldn't give him detention.

"Alright. But let this be a warning to you not to be late again, or else you'll end up like Winchester over there."

"Hey!" I shouted. That was not the right thing to do.

"Quiet! No talking in class. Or do you want another detention?" I swear, if demons were real, this guy would be one.

After yelling at me, he went back to talking to Castiel. I looked around and realized that the only empty seat in the room was next to me. Great, all this time of avoiding him just to end up stuck next to him in the worst class ever. Sure enough, Castiel was pointed in the direction towards me. He sat down and looked over at me. He stared at me for a while before I looked over at him. The second I did, he looked down at his desk. In addition to that, he actually seemed to be paying attention to the lesson. This kid was definitely weird. He still looks like he did when I first saw him, different clothes of course, but same unkempt hair. Castiel looked over at me again and I realized that I had been staring at him for most of the class.

 _'Great. Now he's going to think in weird.'_ I don't really know why I cared about what he thought about me, but I did, so I stopped looking and focused my attention on the clock behind him. It was almost time for this period to be over. I had history next. I was pretty good at history though so it wasn't that bad. While I was thinking about history and how much I can't wait to leave this hell known as math class, I was passed a note from Ruby, the girl behind me.

"Pass it to Lisa. And don't read it" she whispered before going back to what she was originally doing. Lisa sat in front of me. She was hot and I had gone out with her for awhile until last month when we broke up. We hadn't really talked much since then. I looked around to see if Mr. Oswald was looking before I leaned forward a little bit to slip the note in Lisa's jacket pocket. She looked at me in confusion and I pointed to her jacket pocket. She pulled out the note and read it before adding something to it and passing it back to me.

 _'Apparently I look like a message deliverer now.'_ I thought. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to open the note and read what they were talking about. It looked like a conversation that had started in the middle so i figured they were talking before this class had started. Ruby was talking about some guy and Lisa was saying that he seemed 'to boring for her'. It was all pretty much just basic girl things and It wasn't really as interesting as some of the other messages from Ruby that I had previously intercepted. I folded it back up neatly before handing it back to Ruby. The conversation must have ended there because I wasn't handed anymore notes. I went back to looking at the clock and noticed that Castiel was still looking at me. He had a tilted head like he was confused but I have no idea what he would be confused about. I looked at him and he quickly turned back around so that he was facing forward, it sort of looked like he was embarrassed.

Before I could even think about that any more, the sentence I had been waiting to hear since I walked into the room was finally said, "Class dismissed!"

The second he said that, I was out the door along with most of the other people who hated math. Which was , let's face it, everyone. The hallway was flooded with students who were either rushing to get to their next class or stalling as long as they could to avoid their next class. I was one that was going to avoid the class as long as possible, just because I was good at history class doesn't mean that I'm going to be in a rush to get to it. While I was at my locker pretending to be looking for something, I heard somebody behind me say something, "Dean Winchester."

I nearly jumped at that. "Jesus Christ, Cas. Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He said, then he looked confused again, "Did you just call me 'Cas'?"

"And call me 'Dean' not 'Dean Winchester', it's weird when you do that." I responded, choosing to ignore the last thing he said.

"I need you to tell me where this room is."

"You're not one for small talk are you?" I asked. He went back to his now-famous, or at least well-known, head tilt of confusion and I sighed and said, " Let me see your schedule."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it before handing it over to me. I looked over all of the classes. _'It looks like I'll have a hard time ignoring him now, we're in the same classes.'_

"We're in the same classes, you have history next. I can show you where it is, just give me a second." I handed him his schedule back and continued to root through my locker.

After a couple seconds Castiel spoke up again, "Sorry about staring at you last class," he said quietly while looking at his feet, he seemed to do that a lot, "Gabriel says I need to stop doing that because it freaks people out ."

"Whatever, it's not a big deal, it _is_ pretty weird though."

"Shouldn't we get to class soon?" he asked while looking around, "Most of the others are already in their classes."

"Yeah, probably. But don't worry, the history teacher is a close family friend and might as well be my uncle so he wont give us detention unless we're really late."

"Oh."

"You don't talk much, do you?" I said as I closed my locker.

"No." He stated simply.

"Okay then." I said as I led him down the hallway to history. In an attempt to make the walk down the hall to history less awkward and boring, I decided to try to make conversation. "So, why'd you move here."

"It's complicated." He said, I had a feeling that he wasn't going to say much more on that subject. We walked in awkward silence to history class. When we got to the class and I opened the door, everyone looked at us. "What? You've never seen two people walk into a classroom late before?" I said. I mean really, what was so interesting about people being late that they had to watch so intently.

"Glad you two idjits finally decided to join us. Is this the new kid then?"

"Yup. Bobby, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Bobby."

"Great." He said with about as much enthusiasm as someone who had been told they were going to die early, "Just take a seat wherever."

"Don't worry, he's actually a pretty cool guy." I say to Castiel as he takes a seat next to me in the back of the room. At first he looks slightly unsure about that but then he seems to trust me. _'Huh, this kid's actually not bad. A little weird but not bad.'_

_****Sam's P.O.V**** _

It was a pretty easy day in reading class today, not very productive, but easy. The substitute today apparently had no idea what she was doing so she just let us talk the whole time. Jessica and I were talking. "So, I hear the new kids are your neighbors." she said after a while.

"Yeah, they moved in over the weekend."

"I talked to Anna and Lucifer before class began, they seem pretty cool, and people seem to like Gabriel well enough." She was right. A small group of people had formed around Gabriel. One girl, Kali, seemed to be taking a special interest in him.

"It looks like Kali especially likes him." I said. We agreed and continued discussing our weekend and what our plans were for this week. Eventually Gabriel managed to ditch his newly found fan group and joined us in a conversation.

"A little clingy, aren't they?" He said.

"Hey, it could be worse, they could hate you." Jessica said.

"True." He replied, "I haven't met you yet. have I?"

"Oh, right. Gabriel this is Jessica, my girlfriend." They greeted each other after i introduced them and we all went back to talking. Apparently Kali had asked Gabriel out and he turned her down. It was rare that someone would turn her down so we discussed that for a while. Also Jessica and her family were going to go on a vacation at the end of the week. Eventually Jessica had to go to the bathroom so it was just me and Gabriel. 

"I'll be right back." she said as she got up and left the room.

"So, she seems pretty cool." Gabriel said after she had left.

"Yeah. We met a couple months ago, she's great."

"Cool." Gabriel said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled put a lollipop. He sounded more distant now.

"Do you always carry a lollipop with you?" I inquired.

"Mmm, pretty much." He pulled out another one, "Want one?" he asked. I refused and he said "Suit yourself."

We both talked for a while until Jessica came back. Then it was about time to switch classes so Gabriel and I said bye to Jessica before heading off to our next class, math class.


	4. After School

_****3rd Person **** _

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast for a Monday and it wasn't long before the bell rang to indicate that school was over. The second the bell rang, the halls were filled with people who were eager to get home. Sam was making his way to the diner across the street to wait for Dean to get out of detention. He ordered a salad and coffee before taking out his laptop to research Greek mythology for a report he was doing. It wasn't long before someone sat across from Sam. He looked up from his laptop to look at who had joined him. Somehow he was not surprised to see that it was Gabriel. It did surprise him, however, to see that Castiel was with him, Sam hadn't talked to Castiel that much since he had moved in. Gabriel was the first to talk, "Hey Sam." he said casually, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for Dean."

Gabriel nodded to acknowledge that he heard him and Sam noticed that Gabriel seemed more detached than usual. Castiel still hadn't said anything and was staring down at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam decided to talk, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I came in here to bother you obviously." Gabriel said sarcastically.

At this point, the waitress came over with Sam's salad when she noticed the two new people that had joined the table, she asked them if they wanted anything. "He'll have a burger and I'll just have a soda." Gabriel replied.

Sam was trying to think of ways to have a conversation to avoid the awkwardness of just sitting there. The best he could come up with was, "So, what do you think of school so far?"

Gabriel shrugged and said, "Fine, I guess." and Castiel said, "It's different from the last school we went to."

This led to a conversation about where they lived before they moved here and discussions about their families. Sam found out that they used to live in Ohio and that their father's name was Chuck, he was a writer and nobody really saw him that much because he hardly ever left his room. He also learned that no one knew who their mother was but Chuck's friend Becky usually took on that role. Sam told them about how his dad was usually out so they never really saw him either and that their mom had died in a house fire when Sam was a kid.

After a while Dean called Sam to tell him that he was out of detention and to hurry up before he left without him. Sam left some money for the check and said 'bye' to Castiel and Gabriel before going to meet Dean at the Impala.

Due to the fact that they didn't live too far away from the school, they were home pretty quickly, and once again their dad wasn't home so they had the house to themselves. Dean decided to leave to hang out with Jo Harvelle at her mom's bar while Sam decided to stay and do his homework. It didn't take too long before Sam was done with his homework though so he decided to just walk around the block for a while.

When Sam left, the sun was beginning to set and there was a light breeze. While Sam was walking around he got a text from Jessica asking him if he wanted to come over, he sent a text back saying that he was on his way. He had to turn around since her house was the opposite direction that he was walking. Sam hadn't been over to Jessica's for a while, so he was looking forward to seeing her, especially since  she had told him that she was leaving to go on a vacation at the end of the week. Jessica lived a few blocks away so it would take a while to get there, he would also have to walk past a pretty rough part of town, he wasn't too worried though since it usually wasn't dangerous until later in the night. He was right and it wasn't too long before he was at Jess's house. He figure that he would probably need to call Dean on the way back though. He knocked on the door and Jess answered a few moments later. "Hey, Sam."

_****Dean's POV**** _

After dropping Sam off at the house, I decided to go hang out with Jo at the Roadhouse near the edge of town, her mom owned the place so she worked there. It was usually empty so I figured that Jo would be able to have time to hang out. A while later I got there and I was right about it being empty, only a few people were sitting inside. Jo managed to convince Ellen,her mom, to let her hang out for a while. "Hey, Dean. You haven't been here in a while, what's up?"

"Sorry, I've been busy."

She raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Busy, or too lazy to drive down here?"

"The latter." I replied.

"I knew it." She said triumphantly.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

I hadn't talked to her for a little less than a month and it is a testament to how boring both of our lives were that there wasn't really much to share. Despite that, we still talked for a few hours. I told her about how the new kids had moved into the house across the street that we all thought that nobody would ever buy and she talked about how she was doing. Occasionally she had to go help with the bar though and I ended up hanging out there for a little more than three and a half hours.

After a while I figured that I should probably start heading home so I said bye to Jo and Ellen and started to head home. I went to check my phone to see if Sam had called while I was there, but I remembered that I left my phone at home.

**_**3rd Person**_ **

After a while Sam gave up on calling Dean, he figured that he probably had his phone off or something, and began walking back home himself. A few minutes after he left Jess's he was getting close to where it was dangerous to be this late at night.

There was a sort-of a gang that seemed to thoroughly enjoy beating up random people that walked by them. The group was led by someone called Alastair but the police had never been able to actually catch him.

As Sam was carefully walking down the street, looking for any signs that he should start running, he saw the group up ahead. They seemed to have somebody but Sam couldn't tell who. He felt bad for whoever it was as he ducked into an ally to hide until he was sure they were gone. When he left the ally he walked towards where they were to try and find whoever it was they had been messing with and see if they needed an ambulance. After a few minutes, just when he was about to give up, he found the person sitting against a wall at the end of an ally. When he got up to the guy he noticed two things immediately; the first thing he noticed was that the guy was barely conscious and was pretty messed up, and the second thing he noticed was that he knew who it was, it was Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

****3rd Person****

  
Sam was in shock, he was hoping that it wasn't really Gabriel in front of him. He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke to him, "Gabriel?"  
The guy looked up and all doubt was erased from Sam's mind, it was definitely Gabriel. "Oh my God. Okay, um, I'm gunna call an ambulance."  
"No." Gabriel stated simply, "I'm fine." he tried to prove it by standing up but just fell back down again.  
"No, you're not. You're barely even conscious, I'm calling an ambulance." Sam said defiantly as he reached into his front pocket for his cell phone.  
Gabriel shot him a pleading look and Sam sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if it gets any worse, I'm calling."  
He didn't really think it was the right decision not to get him to a hospital but Gabriel apparently was very against that idea so he helped Gabriel to his feet and helped him walk. After a while they were back at Sam's house and Sam was helping him inside onto the couch. In the light he could see that Gabriel was in pretty bad shape. His lip was busted, his nose was bleeding, and he was pretty sure his ankle was messed up in some way. There was a lot of blood but Sam couldn't tell if he was cut or if it was just from his other injuries.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water from the kitchen. I'll be right back okay?" he said as he went to the kitchen.  
He had absolutely no idea how to deal with this, but he did know that he had to clean off some of the blood to see if there was anything major, if there was he was taking him to the hospital. When he got to the kitchen, Sam noticed that Dean's phone was on the table, which explains why he didn't answer, Sam wondered briefly what would happened to Gabriel if Sam had been able to get Dean to pick him up, before he dismissed that thought and grabbed a towel and some water. As he was walking back to the living room the door opened and Dean came in.  
"Dean!" he said in surprise.  
He had no idea how to explain the situation to Dean, who was now looking at him suspiciously. "Sammy. What's wrong?"  
"Um, well, I can't really explain right now but you need to help." he said as he continued going to the living room.  
Dean followed behind, looking like he was about to ask another question, when he saw Gabriel he stopped and stared for a moment. "Sammy, what the-"  
Dean was cut off by Sam, "I'll tell you later but right now I need you to help me see if there's any major damage."  
Dean looked from Sam to Gabriel and back to Sam again before agreeing to help. After a few minutes they were sure that they'd done everything they could do at the moment. Sam and Dean were standing in the hallway outside of the living room as Sam tried to explain the situation the best he could.  
"So why the hell isn't he in a hospital or something?!" Dean asked.  
"He didn't want to go."  
"So what! It doesn't matter if he wants to or not he needs one. We have no clue what we're doing! What if he has a concussion or something worse?" Sam could tell that Dean was clearly upset about the situation but he had a point.  
"Look, Dean, I get it alright. It's stupid to have him here and not in a hospital, and if he get worse overnight I'll call the hospital, okay?"  
Dean reluctantly gave in and mumbled something about hoping dad didn't come home. Sam hadn't thought about that. If their dad came home and saw a kid who looked half dead lying on the couch, he would be pissed to say the least. He realized that Gabriel's family also might be worried about the fact that he was missing. He came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do now but wait for Gabriel to wake up and ask him what he was doing in the ally in the first place.  
He sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch and waited. Just before he was about to fall asleep, he heard movement from the couch.

"Gabe?" he asked the darkness.  
There was a moment of silence before a confused Gabriel spoke back, "Sam?"  
"Gabe!"  
"I'm pretty sure you've said that already." Gabriel said.  
"Are you alright?"  
"You mean despite the fact that I feel like I was just hit by a train? Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What were you doing in the ally anyway?" Sam asked.  
Gabriel sighed, "It's a long story."  
"Well you're not going anywhere and I've got time."  
Gabriel sat up on the couch and Sam could tell that it heard by the pained gasp that he heard. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
Sam was not taking no for an answer. "Gabriel, you were nearly dead in an ally and when I tried to call an ambulance, you wouldn't let me. I think you at least owe me an explanation."  
"Fine, if you're so eager to know, I'll tell you." Gabriel paused before continuing, "I was running away, sort-of."  
"Why?"  
"I was getting there, can you let me tell the story, sheesh. Anyway, as I was saying, I was running away. You see, my family isn't exactly what you'd call functioning. As I told you earlier we hardly ever see our dad but that's not really the issue. The issue is my two older brothers, Lucifer and Michael, constantly fighting over who he loves more. I've been listening to them fight for years and I'm sick of it. I love my brothers, but they're both acting like dicks."  
Sam didn't really know what to say after all that, so he remained silent. He assumed that he didn't want an ambulance called because then his family would find out. He barely knew Gabriel and he had just told him more about his life than Sam thinks he's ever told anybody. After a few moments of silence Sam asks, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"  
"Sure." And with that Sam dug in the closet for a pillow and sheet to give to Gabriel for the night before sitting back on the chair and drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Sam was awoken by three knocks on the door. Dean still wasn't up yet so Sam got up to answer it. He opened the door to see a worried Castiel standing there.

"Hey Ca-" Sam began to say.

"Have you seen Gabriel" Castiel interrupted him.  
It took Sam a second to recall the events of the night before but when he did, he remembered that Gabriel's family still had no idea where he was.  
"Um, yeah. Hang on a second." he left the door open and motioned to Castiel to come in and wait in the hallway while he went to the living room.  
"Hey. Gabriel," he said. Gabriel's only response was mumbling into the pillow. "Castiel's here."  
Gabriel sat up slightly, "Shit. What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"  
Sam helped Gabriel stand up, "I don't know but you'll have to think of something because he's in the hallway." Gabriel stumbled into the hallway with Sam following not too far behind.  
"Hey, Cassi." Gabriel said.  
Castiel looked at him, wide eyed, "Gabriel!"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
"That depends on your definition of 'fine', Gabriel. What happened?"  
"Nothing, just got in a fight."  
" 'Nothing'? Gabriel you look horrible."  
"Gee, thanks."  
Castiel sighed in annoyance of Gabriel's complete lack of seriousness for the present situation, and Sam was just standing off to the side awkwardly, when Dean came downstairs.  
"Hey, Dean." Sam said casually.  
"What's Cas doing here?" he asked, pointing towards where Cas was still interrogating Gabriel on the events of last night.  
"He came over to see if we knew where Gabriel was."  
"Oh." Dean said before walking to the kitchen.  
Sam decided to listen back in on what Cas and Gabe were talking about.  
"I wish you would just tell me the truth Gabriel."  
"Castiel, I'm fine. A little hurt, sure, but fine."  
Dean came back out of the kitchen holding a bowl of dry cereal and went back to standing next to Sam, "How long do ya think they're gunna stay here?"  
"No clue." Sam answered.  
"Hey, Cas."   
Castiel looked over at Dean, "Hello Dean."  
Sam looked back and forth between the two of them as they continued to stare at each other. It was kinda creepy when they did that.  
Gabriel, happy not to be the center of Castiel's attention anymore, was the first to speak up, "Well, sorry to interrupt your intense staring contest, but we do still have school today."  
Dean glared at him and Castiel tried to tell him that he wasn't letting him go to school, which led to Gabriel insisting that he was fine and that if Castiel didn't let him go he would just sneak out and go anyway. After Cas reluctantly gave in, and Dean offered to drive them to school so they wouldn't be late, Cas and Gabe left.

* * *

  
 ****At School - lunch****

  
A few boring classes later, Dean and Sam are sitting at their usual table in the courtyard behind the school for lunch. It was a small picnic table so they usually sat alone. Today, however, Dean had invited Castiel to come sit with them and Castiel had brought Gabriel so the four of them were sitting together. Dean was ranting about how the math teacher was a jerk and Castiel was either listening or pretending to listen. Gabriel was sitting across from Sam eating a candy bar and Sam was reading a book. After only a few minutes of sitting there like that, a girl came up to the table.  
"Hey Sam." she said.  
Sam looked up from the book that he was reading and saw Ruby standing next to him, "Hey Ruby."  
"So these are two of the new kids?" she asked, looking towards Castiel and Gabriel.   
"Yup." Sam replied.   
He introduced them and not long after that, Ruby was called to another table by her friend Lilith. "Well, I'm gunna go now. Oh, and my parents are leaving for the weekend so I'm having a party, you guys should come." she said as she walked away from the table.   
Ruby's party's had a reputation for being loud and wild and were know to have heavy amounts of drugs,alcohol, and sex. Her parents were loaded and had a house, more of a small mansion actually, close to the edge of town where there weren't many neighbors to complain about the noise.  
"You actually going to come to this one, Sammy?" Dean asked.   
"It's Sam. And no, probably not." Sam said back. Sam didn't exactly like going to her parties since the last time he went there she had convinced him to take something and he woke up the next morning in the backyard without pants or any memory of how he got there; Dean thought it was hilarious and told him not to take something if he didn't know what it was. Dean liked going to her parties, Sam assumed it was because he got laid at almost every one of them, so he usually just went without Sam who claimed to have better things to do anyway. It was only Tuesday though so they had the whole rest of the week to decide if they were going or not.  
"What about you two, are you going?" Dean asked, turning his attention towards Castiel and Gabriel. "I do not have very good 'people skills' and Gabriel is not going anywhere in his condition." Castiel replied.   
"My 'condition'? Cassi, I'm fine, it's not like I'm on my death bed or anything. Besides, it's at the end of the week, I doubt I'll still be this bad then."   
Castiel replied with a huff of annoyance and turned back towards Dean who then began to talk about Ruby's parties, which seemed to be making Castiel like the idea of going even less than he already did.  
"I get the feeling you don't like going to her parties." Gabriel said as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.   
"Not really."  
"Why not?"  
"It's a blur of memories involving drugs and pants." Sam answered after some thought.   
Gabriel chuckled, "Well that sounds pretty interesting. You're gunna have to tell me about it sometime."  
"There's really not much to it that I remember; I took something without knowing what it was and woke up without pants."  
Gabriel laughed some more, "What happened to your pants?"  
"To this day, I still have no idea where they are."  
From there, they ended up talking about  moments in their lives that were either awkward or amusing or some combination of both which somehow led to a discussion about how the world would end, neither of them had any idea of how they ended up landing on that topic, but it was interesting.   
"Well I think aliens will come and kill us all." Gabriel stated simply, he had finished his chocolate a while ago and was now sucking on a lollipop that he got from his pocket.   
"Oh, c'mon at least try to be realistic." Sam said.   
"Right, because a zombie apocalypse is _sooo_ much more realistic." Gabriel said sarcastically.  
Just as Sam was about to respond, the bell rang to inform them that lunch was over and they had to go back to their classes. Sam and Gabriel parted ways with Dean and Castiel, who were walking pretty close together Sam noted, and went to their next class together.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and soon enough it was Friday. The week itself had been uneventful except for a few things; Chuck Novak had finished another book; there was a rumour going around that Lucifer Novak had joined/formed a group called the Demons(but that was just a rumour so it didn't really count as news); Sam was also still trying to play matchmaker for Dean and Castiel, which had gotten increasingly easier since Castiel was always near Gabriel and for some reason Gabriel was always near Sam. Sam wouldn't go as far as to say that he was friends with Gabriel, in Sam's opinion Gabriel was way too annoying to be around for long periods of time, but they seemed to have built up a tolerance for each other. Anyway, school had just been let out and Ruby's party would start in a few hours, Sam still hadn't decided if he was going to go our not, and he was currently putting some of his books back in his locker for the weekend.

Sam's POV

As soon as he shuts his locker he turns around and sees Gabriel waiting behind him. "Hey, Gabe." Sam says, "Where's Cas?" Usually Cas was waiting with Gabe do it was a little weird that he wasn't with him. Gabriel shrugs, "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Huh, that's weird." Sam says as they head out to the parking lot to wait for Cas and to meet up with Dean at the car. Gabriel makes a noise of agreement as he continues to follow Sam. They don't talk to each other again until they get to the lot and notice that Dean wasn't there yet.

"Well, it looks like both of our brothers are missing." Gabriel says.

"Knowing Dean, he probably got detention again and forgot to tell me." Sam replies.

Gabriel leans against the Impala and takes a lollipop out of his pocket, "I guess we have to wait for Cassi and your midget of a big brother then." He says.

"If Dean sees you on his Baby, he might actually kill you."

Gabriel shrugs, "Whatever."

Sam rolls his eyes and takes his phone out of his pocket to see if Dean text him. There's no new messages so he decides to just wait with Gabriel.

_Meanwhile_

Dean's P.O.V

Dean is sitting in the almost empty school library. He got detention in the last class and wasn't able to text Sam to let him know. The only other people in the room were the librarian, two kids other kids from Dean's class, and Cas who had decided to wait with Dean. He was currently reading a book across from Dean. Dean was waiting for a chance to text Sam. The phone rang and the librarian went to the other room to answer it, Dean took advantage of the moment to text Sam that he was stuck in detention for another hour before he got out.

"Dean Winchester." A voice said behind him.

'Crap.' Dean thought. He turned around to see the librarian standing behind him. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked, trying to hide his phone.

"Don't act innocent Mr. Winchester, I already saw it. Hand it over." She said, extending her open hand.

Dean sighed and handed his cellphone to the librarian, who then went back to her desk. He looked over at Cas, who quickly looked back down to his book. "Hey Cas." He whispers, Cas looks up. "Cas, I need you to go tell Sam where I am."

Cas looked confused, "I thought you just did that before Mrs. Day took your phone." He whispered back. "I didn't get a chance to send it."

"Dean Winchester if you keep whispering over there, I'll give you another detention tomorrow." The librarian said.

Dean stopped talking but he gave Cas a look. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed before grabbing his stuff and leaving the library to go tell Sam. After he left, some other kid from another table Sat across from Dean. "Hey, Dean." The kid said.

Dean didn't know who he was but it wasn't uncommon for people to talk to him so he replied, "Um, hey." He whispered back.

"So, what's the deal with you and that weird Novak kid?"

Dean looked back to see if the librarian was watching, she was currently reading a magazine, so he decided it would be safe to respond, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always around you."

"We're friends, and he's my neighbor."

"You have heard about him right?"

Dean had heard a few of rumors going around about Cas but they had never really bothered him before. "Yeah. So what?" Dean replied.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you two are more than just friends. If you get what I'm saying."

Dean did get what he was saying, he didn't like it. He didn't care wether Cas preferred guys over girls but he did care that people thought that they were together, as if that were the only reason someone like him would hang out with someone like Cas. "If there's a point to this conversation you'd better hurry up." Dean whispered back as angrily as whispering would allow him to sound.

"My _point_  is that you might want to start keeping a distance from the freak before more people start believing that little rumor." The kid said before sneaking back to his table before the librarian saw him.

Dean spent the rest of his time in detention thinking about what the kid had told him.

Sam's P.O.V

"So Sam," Gabriel began after a long period of silence, "Have you decided if you're going to the party or not?"

Sam shrugs, "I don't know. Are you going?"

"Probably, I don't have anything better to do today anyway."

"I might come for an hour or so, I guess. It's not really my thing."

Gabriel makes a noise of acknowledgement before sitting up a bit to look towards the school, "I think that's Cassi."

Sam joins him in looking towards the school and sees Castiel walking towards them. "Still no Dean though."

"Cas probably knows were Dean is, he always seems to know." Sam looks towards Gabe, " Have you noticed how they close they've gotten in the past week?"

"Dean and Cas?" Sam asks and Gabriel nods, "Yeah they do seem to be close don't they."

"I'm pretty sure my little bro's head-over-heels for Dean."

"I've noticed." Sam pauses, "the eye-sex they have when they're near each other is almost unnerving."

Gabriel tries not to laugh as Cas comes up to them.

Cas tilts his head and looks confused, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about little brother."

Cas looks skeptical but turns towards Sam, "Sam, Dean wanted me to tell you that he is currently in detention but it's almost over so he should be out soon."

"Alright." Sam said checking his phone for the time before talking again, "we should go across the street and wait in the diner."

They all agree and walk over to the diner and wait for Dean. It didn't take too long and soon enough they were all heading home.

/A few minutes before the party/

Sam's POV (Still)

"C'mon Sammy, even Cas is coming." Dean said as he searched the house for his car keys.

"Of course he's coming, you asked him too." Sam replied.

Dean looked back at Sam from the hallway and gave him a questioning look. "Seriously Dean?"

"What?" He says defensively.

"Cas follows you around like a lovesick puppy. You could tell him to jump off a cliff and he probably would."

"Dude, we're just friends."

"That doesn't change the fact that he has a major crush on you."

"Whatever." Dean said as he finally found his keys in between the couch cushions, "If you change your mind you can probably get a ride from someone or walk."

Sam sat down at the couch and turned on the TV, there wasn't anything good on so he turned it off after a few minutes. Usually whenever he didn't have anything to do he'd walk over to Jessica's and stay over there until it got late, but she had already left with her parents to go on vacation. Just as he was considering wether or not he should just go to the stupid party, there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door to see Gabriel standing there with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Gabriel. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the party."

Gabriel took the lollipop out of his mouth before answering, "I am. I was going to catch a ride with Dean and Cas but Dean said you weren't coming and suggested that I try to 'annoy you out of the house'. His words, not mine."

"Well, do you want to come in before you annoy me?"

"What are my chances of getting you to come with me?" Gabriel asked as he walked inside.

"Not very high. I don't like Ruby's parties."

"Yeah I know you're afraid you'll lose you're pants again."

Sam laughed, "That's not the only reason. I also have a girlfriend and there isn't anything to do there."

"C'mon Samsquatch, I missed my ride for this, the least you can do is come to the party with me." There was a pause as Sam considered agreeing, "Besides, just because you're coming to the party doesn't mean that you have to hook up with someone, If that's what you're worried about."

Sam sighed in defeat, he couldn't think of anything better to do anyway, "Fine, I'll come with you."

Gabriel smiled, put his lollipop back in his mouth and followed Sam out of the house. It took a while to get there but it would've taken longer if Meg hadn't seen them and offered them a ride to the party with her.

When they pulled into the driveway Sam could see people standing on the porch drinking, even in the dim light Sam could see that one of the people was Dean and he figured that one of the others was Cas. Sam and Gabe got out of the car and thanked Meg for the ride as she walked inside the house and they headed to the porch where Dean was.

"I knew you'd come, Sammy. Even got a drink for ya." Dean said as he handed a red cup full of beer to Sam, then he turned his attention back to the other person there, "I told you I could get him to come, you owe me thirty bucks, Charlie." Charlie reluctantly handed Dean thirty dollars before she turned to greet Sam and Gabriel. "Wassup bitches?"

"Hey Charlie, it been a while. This is Gabriel." Sam said as he gestured towards Gabriel who was currently looking around for something or someone as Castiel tried to get his attention.

_Gabriel's POV_

_(While Sam's talking to Charlie)_

When they get to the porch Castiel approached Gabriel as Dean and Sam talked.

"Gabriel." Castiel said to try to get his attention as he scanned the crowd.

"Yeah Cassi?" Gabriel replied, still not looking.

"Gabriel." Castiel said again, this time more urgently.

With a sigh Gabriel looks at Cas, "This better be important I was in the middle of something."

"You were not in the middle of something, you were looking around aimlessly and anyway I-"

"I was watching to see if anyone hot walked by." Gabriel interrupted with a smirk, he loved annoying his younger brother since it was rare to see Cas be anything but proper and controlled.

Castiel ignored Gabriel's interruption and began talking again, "Gabriel I don't want to be here."

"C'mon Cassi, live a little." Gabriel said as he got two unopened cans of beer from a nearby table and handed one to Castiel who reluctantly took it, "Go talk to people, maybe find a hot guy to hook up with."

Castiel frowned at Gabriel. Gabriel sighed, "Fine, If you still don't want to be here after an hour, we can go home. But you have to at least _try_ to have fun."

Castiel sighed in defeat and took a sip from his drink, since he had never drank before he made a face as he swallowed it.

"Hey guys we're going inside if you wanna come." The girl, Charlie, said as she followed Sam and Dean inside of the house.

Once they were inside they ended up splitting up. Charlie went over to hang out with a few of her other friends, Dean went to go play some kind of drinking game and Cas followed him. Sam and Gabe stayed together by the cooler in the living room.

"Aren't you going to go off somewhere too?" Sam asked loudly so that he could be heard over the loud music after everyone else had disappeared into the crowd.

"Nah. Not yet anyway." Gabriel responded as he finished off his drink and grabbed a new one from the cooler.

"Why not?"

"Cant find anyone interesting enough yet." Gabriel paused to take a sip of his drink, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Sam said a bit too quickly before trying to sound more casual, "No, not really. You're one of the few people here that I actually talk to or even remotely like being around."

Gabriel smirks a little, "Well in that case I'll stay." After a moment of silence Gabriel speaks up again, "I bet I can drink more than you."

Sam, not one to back down from a challenge, bets otherwise.

Within the next half hour Gabriel was winning by two drinks with a score of ten drinks. They were both a little tipsy.

"What do you think our brothers are doing?" Sam asked, his speech slightly slurred.

Gabriel shrugged, "Your brother's probably being oblivious while my brother hopelessly follows after him like a puppy."

Sam laughed at that, "Yeah. Probably."

Gabriel was silent for a moment, "C'mon Samsquatch."

He said as he started walking towards the back door. Sam follows without question and steps over a few empty bottles of alcohol on his way to the door. Once they get outside they walk further away before Gabriel stopped at a tree a far distance from the party.

"Gabriel, what are we-" Whatever Sam was going to say was forgotten as Gabriel moved closer, pulled Sam down a little and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning so sorry if its not that good of a chapter.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Sam's mind raced in a thousand different directions before going blank as Gabriel kept kissing him. It didn't go on for very long but to Sam it felt like it lasted hours and it might have been because of the alcohol but he wasn't very bothered by the fact that Gabriel was kissing him. The fact that he wasn't bothered confused him and when Gabriel pulled away and looked at him Sam turned and ran away.

When he was in the house he started walking again, pushing his way through the crowded room as he tried to clear his mind. He considered asking Dean to drive him home but he eventually decided against it, Dean would probably ask questions. Sam walked out the front door and began walking home. It was dark out, the only light he could see was from the street lights and the headlights of a few cars that passed. As Sam walked he tried to reason his way through what had happened. The more he thought about it the more he wished that he had just stayed home then he wouldn't have had to deal with the fact that Gabriel had kissed him. Sam stopped walking and leaned against a light pole before sliding down to sit on the sidewalk. Just as Sam was about to give up and text Dean to come pick him up and drop him off at home, Sam heard somebody calling him. Sam looked up from the sidewalk to see someone running towards him. Sam watches as they get closer and Sam realises that it's Cas.

"Hey Cas." Sam says, trying to be casual and not act like he's having an internal crisis, "what are you doing out here?"

"Well I saw you leave and I followed you."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed but I didn't really like it there. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't ask your brother for a ride and Gabriel was...busy. When I saw you leave I figured I'd just walk back with you."

Sam was silent for a moment, "Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." Sam stood up from his spot on the sidewalk and started to walk with Cas. After a while Sam spoke up again, trying to break the silence, "So, what was Gabriel busy with?"

"What?" Cas asked looking towards Sam.

"Earlier you said that you didn't want to bother Dean and that Gabriel was busy. Do you know what he was doing."

"Oh." Cas was quiet for a moment, "Well when I saw him, he was in the yard with somebody. He looked like he was, well, busy."

Sam almost stopped walking, what if Cas saw him kissing Gabriel? ' _Calm down Sam he said somebody, not you. It was dark out, he might not have seen you.'_ Sam thought to himself.

"Did you see who he was with?" Sam asked.

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded, "I couldn't see very well but Gabriel seemed very...occupied with them"

Sam considered asking more but he cold tell that Cas didn't seem too comfortable talking about it so he changed the subject, "So, where did you and Dean go after we all went inside?"

Sam saw Cas smile at the mention of Dean, "We went to the basement, there were a few people down there that Dean seemed to know. They played some kind of drinking game and I ended up going back upstairs. I talked to Charlie again for a while before trying to find Gabriel."

"So Dean kind of abandoned you then?"

Sam noticed that Cas looked a little sad before he answered, "I'm sure that you've noticed by now that my people skill are a little rusty. He didn't abandon me, I just don't don't do well in situations like that."

"Yeah, well, still. He made you come the least he could do is include you in some way."

They were quiet again for a while before Sam spoke again, "You like him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Dean. And I don't mean like a friend." Sam notices Castiel tense up a bit so he tries to calm him down, "Hey, don't worry, it's alright, I don't mind and I won't tell him."

Cas sighed, "Was I obvious?"

"Well, maybe a little bit." Cas stops walking and it takes Sam a few seconds to realIze that Cas as isn't next to him anymore. He turns around and starts walking back to Cas. "Hey, are you alright?"

Cas doesn't answer and keeps staring ahead."C'mon it's not that bad."

Cas looks over at him, "He'll hate me."

"Who, Dean? Dean won't hate you. Why do you think that?"

"If he realizes that I-. Sam, I don't want him to hate me."

"Dean won't hate you. I don't think he could ever hate you."

"Yes he will, and everyone else will too. Then we'll have to move again."

Cas sat down on the sidewalk and Sam sat down beside him. "Is that why you moved here, because you liked someone and they hated you?"

Cas shook his head, "No, it wasn't me, it was...someone else. And it wasn't the only reason we moved. But that doesn't matter because if Dean knows that I- that I like him, then he'll hate me."

"Cas listen to me. Dean won't hate you. He doesn't care about that kind of stuff and I know for a fact that if anyone does anything to you because of it, he'll kick their ass."

"That has not been my experience so far but you don't seem to be lying so I guess that I believe you." Cas stood up and brushed off his coat, "I apologise for reacting like I did."

"Its alright, I don't mind. Sometimes it helps to talk about things." Sam replied as he stood up too, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened at your other school that made you guys have to move here?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Alright. That's fine. Do you wanna keep walking now?"

Cas nods, "Yes, and perhaps I'll tell you later." Sam and Cas keep walking in silence and after a while they get home. Cas looks across the street at his house. The lights are on downstairs and Sam's sure he can hear yelling coming from inside even though it's across the street.

"You can stay here for a while if you want, you know, until things calm down over there. My dad's never home and Dean definitely won't mind."

"Thank you for the offer Sam but it's always like this, I've gotten used to it." Cas says as he starts to walk across the street before stopping and turning around, "You should talk to Gabriel when he gets back."

Sam looks confused, "Why?"

"If you want to know that by we moved here he'd be a better person to ask than me. He doesn't like to talk about our family but he seems close to you."

Before Sam has a chance to respond, Cas is already walking again. Sam thinks about everything Cas said before he goes inside. After he's inside he remembers that he didn't tell Dean that he left. Sam takes his phone out of his pocket and checks to see if he has any messages from Dean.

He had three texts from Dean asking him where he was and he had five texts from Gabriel. He still didn't know what to say to Gabriel so he ignored the texts from him and just replied to Dean's; _'party wasn't really my thing so I left, sorry bout not telling you. Cas came with me btw'_ he finished typing and hit 'send'.

A reply came shortly after he sent it, ' _i would've drove you home u know._ ' and following that, _'Cas is with u?'_

Sam smiled to himself, _'not right now, he went back 2 his place.'_

_'oh. Gabriel left a while ago, what u do to him he seems upset'_

_'i didn't do anything to him. He went outside with someone, maybe something happened out there'_

_'whatever. C u in a few hours.'_

_'yeah c u later'_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks and Sam still hadn't talked to Gabriel yet. He had been intentionally avoiding him and whenever they were together it was always awkward and silent. Now Sam was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV, too caught up in his thoughts to even be watching it. Dean walked into the living room and sat down next to Sam.

"So, when are you going to stop moping around all day and talk to your boyfriend?" He asked.

Sam all but jumped and looked wide-eyed at Dean, "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh, c'mon Sammy you know what I'm talking about. I don't know what happened between you and Gabriel but all this moping is getting old."

Sam shot him a bitchface, "He's not my boyfriend and I'm not moping." Sam knew that was a lie. He knew he hadn't been acting himself lately and he knew that while Gabriel might not be his boyfriend, the kiss hadn't bothered him as much as much as it should've. That was what was bothering him. He had never thought about another guy that way before and it was confusing and frustrating that he felt that way about Gabriel.

"Call it whatever you want Sam, but you should still talk about it." Dean said as he started channel surfing to find something to watch.

"Nothing happened Dean. Just drop it." Sam was getting annoyed with his brother for picking at the situation. He needed to figure this out on his own and he definitely didn't need to have this conversation with Dean. Dean had stopped talking about it and had finally settled on a channel to watch. Sam decided to get out of the house for a while to distract himself and to avoid taking to Dean.

When he got outside he started walking aimlessly down the street for a while before he decided to go to the library that was next to the school and across from a small convenience store. The library would be quiet and he would be able to think more clearly there.

It took him a while to get to the library and on the way his mind kept wandering back to the night of the party where Gabriel had kissed him underneath of a tree in the backyard, far enough away from the house that they couldn't be seen in the dark. Sam recalled how much shock he was in when it had happened and he remembered how after Gabriel had pulled away he looked almost as shocked as Sam had felt. Thinking back on it, Sam felt kind of guilty about all but sprinting away from him, leaving early and leaving Gabriel alone. In his mind he kept telling himself that Gabriel only did it because he was drunk at the time and they can both just forget it ever happened, but ever since that night, whenever Sam looked at Gabriel he could see as mix of hurt and embarrassment in his eyes before Gabriel noticed Sam was looking and he quickly looked away.

Sam shook the thoughts away as he walked up the steps to enter the library. He walked to the back section of the library and wandered around the shelves looking for something to read while he was there. As he wandered around, he tried not to keep thinking about The Kiss(yes capitals were necessary). He was so busy thinking about not thinking that he almost didn't hear someone behind him say his name. Sam stopped wandering to turn around to see who called him. Behind him was Castiel, trench coat and all, holding a book in his left hand.

"Hey Cas. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I think. Getting a book and thinking things through." He answered.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." Ha said as he followed Cas to a table. Once they were both seated Sam spoke again, "So, what are you thinking about then?"

Castiel looked like he was choosing his words carefully before answering, "My brother Gabriel. He seems...distracted lately." Sam tried not to look too upset about that but he couldn't help but to feel like it was his fault.

"Oh," Sam said, "Yeah, I've uh, I've noticed that."

Castiel was quiet for a moment before responding, "I know what happened at the party, Sam. I saw you two under the tree in the backyard."

Sam didn't know how to respond to that do he just stared ahead like a deer in headlights. 'If Cas had seen it, anybody could have seen it.' Sam thought to himself.

As if Cas had read his mind, he spoke again. "Don't worry I'm almost positive nobody else saw you. It was dark and I only saw you because I was looking for Gabriel, I'm pretty sure I was the only one out that far." Sam was relieved to hear that and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Cas continued, "Sam, even if you do not return my brother's feelings, you should at least talk to him again. I think the feeling that he's lost you as a friend is why he's so detached lately."

"I'll talk to him as soon as I figure out what to say to him." Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Cas sighed. "Sam, please."

Sam thought for a moment but eventually gave in. "Fine, I'll talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

Cas smiled, "He's at home. He's the only one there right now so you won't have to worry about anyone else."

Sam thanked him before leaving the library to walk to the Novak house. On his way there he tried to think about what to say to Gabriel.

By the time he got to the door of the Novak house he still had no idea what to say and for a second he considered going home. Eventually he gathered enough courage to knock on the door, 'here goes nothing.' he thought to himself with a sigh before knocking on the door a few times. It didn't take long before Gabriel answered the door. Sam shifted awkwardly on his feet and Gabriel looked like he was going to close the door and run away.

"Um, hey Gabe." Sam said, trying to break the silence.

"Hey Sam." Gabriel said trying to sound natural but failing.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked gesturing inside the house.

Gabriel glanced behind him before looking back at Sam, "Yeah, sure.", he said stepping out of the way so Sam could come in, "nobody's here except for my dad. Becky took everyone else out somewhere." he said as he closed the door behind Sam and lead him into the living room. Sam looked around as he followed Gabriel, it was the first time he had been inside the house.Everything looked spotless and nothing looked out of place, which surprised Sam considering how many people lived in the house, the walls were a creme color and the carpet in the living room was white. They had a red couch facing a flat screen Tv and a recliner in a corner near a bookshelf, the room was pretty plain and simple. Gabriel sat down on the couch in front of the tv and Sam joined him.

"So," Gabriel said as he turned on the TV, "what brings you here?"

Sam looked over at Gabriel before answering, "We need to talk about what happened at the party."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the party, it was a subtle movement and Sam almost didn't notice it. The nervousness was out of place on Gabriel and Sam realised that the first thing he had to do was make sure that Gabriel knew that he wasn't mad at him.

“I figured you'd bring that up eventually." Gabriel said after a moment of silence.

"I've been trying to think about what to say to you for the past two weeks. I still don't really have anything planned out to say but -" Sam stopped when Gabriel interrupted him.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay away from you now."

"No, actually I wanted to apologize for leaving that night and for avoiding you."

Gabriel looked confused, "What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Gabriel said, still processing what Sam just said, the nervousness that Sam had noticed earlier was gone, "so what now?"

"Like I said, I don't really have anything planned out. I'm kinda winging it right now." Sam was silent for a few seconds before adding, "What do you want to happen now?"

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with Jessica, I'm assuming you don't want her to know about what happened. I'm totally fine with just pretending that-" Gabriel was interrupted by Sam, "I asked what you want not what you think I want."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before sighing and saying, "I want you."

"Alright."

"What do you mean 'alright'? What about Jessica?"

"I can break up with her."

"You're going to break up with your girlfriend,with a phone call ,while she's on vacation, just because I want to go out with you. That's just cold. Don't do that just because I want you to."

"I wouldn't be willing to do this if I wasn't sure. Gabriel I've been thinking this through ever since the party, I understand now. I wasn't avoiding you because I was mad at you, I was avoiding you because I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked kissing you."

As soon as Sam finished his sentence Gabriel was practically on his lap and they were kissing, only this time, Sam kissed back.

**  
**Somebody behind them cleared their throat. Gabriel looked up and Sam turned around to see who he assumed was Mr.Novak. He had never met Chuck before and he got the impression that nobody really saw him much but there he was standing behind them in  a dirty pair of jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt and holding a coffee mug in one hand Somewhere amidst his fascination for seeing Chuck for the first time, Sam remembered that that he had just been making out with Gabriel and that Chuck had seen them. Gabriel had already removed himself from Sam's lap and was sitting next to Sam and looking down awkwardly. **'Great first impression Sam.'** Sam thought to himself, **'The first time he meets you, and you're making out with his son, that's just great.’**


	9. Chapter 9

"Uhh, yeah." Sam said awkwardly.  
"Hmm. Gabriel, if you do anything on the couch you're going too be grounded for the rest of your life, that's Becky's favorite couch." Chuck said before heading back upstairs.  
"Umm..."  
"So,"Gabriel said awkwardly, "that was my dad."  
"I kinda figured."  
Gabriel chuckled, "Yeah. That was kinda obvious wasn't it?"  
"So, he's cool with this then?"  
"With what? Us?"  
Sam nods.  
"Oh, yeah. He's pretty laidback about most things. As long I'm not doing anything illegal, he doesn't really care. Don't let Becky know though unless you're prepared to deal with her getting overly excited."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. The first time I brought a girlfriend home she threw me a party, and yes, it was as embarrassing as it sounds."  
Sam laughed and Gabriel smiled at him.  
"So...wanna pick up where we left off?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah." Sam said with a smile, "But what if someone else walks in on us?"  
Gabriel shrugged, "We could always just go to my room."

**Dean's POV**

After Sam had left Dean watched TV for a few more minutes before he started getting bored and began too flip through channels absentmindedly. Without even noticing it, he started thinking about Cas. He hadn't really hung out with Cas much since the party, it was too awkward with whatever was happening between Sam and Gabriel.  
Dean was doing a decent job at avoiding Cas but he felt kinda bad about it. Judging from the rumors going around Cas didn't really have many friends besides Dean and Sam and a few of their friends, he felt bad about making him come to the party and then just ditching him once they were there. He couldn't understand why he even felt the way he did around Cas, every time he was near him he felt...well, that was the problem, Dean wasn't sure  _what_ he felt.  
"Ugh." Dean grunted in frustration as he turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of his dad's whiskey from the back of the cabinet next to the sink and went back to the living room to try not to think about Cas.

/A half-hour later/  
**Sam's POV**

"I think I'm going to go over and check on Dean real quick. I think he's drunk." Sam said from where he was sitting next to Gabriel on the bed, although at this point he wasn't _next_ to Gabriel as much as he was _underneath_ him. After they had both gone up to Gabriel's room with plans to continue where they left off they mostly just watched tv and only kissed every now and then during commercial breaks, Gabriel was practically sitting in Sam's lap at this point.  
"What makes you think he's drunk?" Gabe asked.  
"This is the third text he sent me in the past five minutes that I am 100% sure he wouldn't have sent me if he were sober."  
"What did he send?" Gabriel asked as he looked over at Sam and tried to glance at his phone, Sam turned it off before he could read the texts though.  
"None of your business, Gabe. Now get up, I've got to get over there before he does something stupid."  
"Aww, c'mon Sam, he'll be fine. Stay here." Gabe complained.  
Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll come back, it's not like I'm leaving forever."  
"Cassie can take care of it." Gabriel suggested. He was already typing the text, "He texted me a few minutes ago that he was on his way back here. He's probably close enough that he can go make sure your brother doesn't make an ass of himself. I'll text him."  
Before Sam could protest, Gabriel had already sent the text and was now effectively making Sam forget why he was even going to leave in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how long it's been since the last time I posted a chapter...oops. Well, I hope you all like this chapter, I'll try to post more often from now on.

Castiel was almost back home when his phone buzzed. He almost didn't bother looking at it since it was most likely Gabriel and whatever he wanted could probably wait a few more minutes, but he looked at it anyway just in case it really was important.

**_'Can u check on Dean-O on ur way back. Sam says he's drunk'_ **

Cas smiled. _/If Sam's still over there things must've gone well./_ He thinks to himself.

He wasn't sure how he felt about helping drunk Dean, he didn't really like being around drunk people, but since it was Dean and Dean was a friend he figured he should help.  
_/How bad could it possibly be? It's just Dean./_

He let Gabriel know that he was going before he crossed the street and walked for another minute or two before he came to Dean's house.

It hadn't even occurred to him before now that the door might be locked. He tried the door anyway but sure enough, it was locked. He knocked on the door and hoped that Dean was sober enough to answer it. Luckily he was and it was only a minute before he did.

Dean smiled when he saw Cas at the door. "Hey Cas! What're you doin here? I was jus thinkin bout you."

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean was leaning forward to grab Cas and pull him inside. Dean was half-leaning on half-leading Cas into the living room.

Castiel was shocked by the amount of empty beer bottles that were littering the room. "Dean you should probably lay down." Cas suggested as he looked around the room. He looks back over to Dean who has somehow managed to find a not-empty bottle and is drinking it. "Dean! Stop it." He takes the bottle from Dean's hand and puts it on the table, ignoring Dean's slurred protests.

"You have to lay down now, you've probably drank too much."

"Ya know Cas, you're kinda cute when you act all responsible."

Castiel swears he can feel his heart skip a beat before he reminds himself that Dean's drunk and probably had no idea what he's saying. Honestly, with how slurred Dean's speech is, he's surprised that _he_ has any idea what Dean's saying.

"Dean, you're drunk." He says again, more for his own benefit this time, as he manages to get Dean to lay down on the couch.

"An you're hot. Been trying to avoid you but can't."

Cas decides that at this point it would be best to just ignore Dean's rambling, "Stay here. I'm going to get you some water."

Dean mumbles something in response but Cas can't hear. He goes to the kitchen and looks around for a glass, he finds them in a cabinet next to the sink, and fills it with water. When he gets back to the living room Dean is already passed out on the couch. He checks to make sure Dean is still breathing, he's not sure what the lethal amount of alcohol is or how much Dean drank. When he's sure Dean is alright he leaves the water on the coffee table and starts getting rid of the empty bottles. Once it's clean he texts Gabriel.

**_/Dean passed out. When are you going to let Sam come back?/_ **

**_'He can go now. Everyone's going to be back soon anyway.'_ **

Cas decides to wait until Sam gets there before leaving, he sits down on the end of the couch that Dean isn't completely covering to wait.  
Dean mumbles something again but Cas can't hear him.

 


End file.
